An organic electroluminescent element is a self-emitting type of light-emitting device that has, on a substrate, a pair of electrodes comprising an anode and a cathode and an organic layer including a light-emitting layer between this pair of electrodes, and [these elements] are expected to find use in a variety of applications, such as displays and lighting.
In order for the light generated by the light-emitting layer to be taken off, at least one of the anode and the cathode of the organic electroluminescent element needs to be an electrode having light transmission properties. Indium tin oxide (ITO) is commonly used as an electrode having light transmission properties.
Aiming at accomplishing both extraction of light at a high efficiency and improvement of electrical characteristics, an organic electroluminescent element has been proposed which has an electrode in which a first transparent conductive layer composed of a binder and conductive nanoparticles and a second transparent conductive layer composed of a conductive polymer are formed in that order on a substrate surface (Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, aiming at an increase in the surface-emission luminance of an organic electroluminescent element, an organic electroluminescent element featuring a substrate laminated with a scattering layer has been proposed (Patent Document 2).